


Яблоко от яблони

by AnnaJones



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: Они с Вандой были похожи. Судьба забрала их любимых, распотрошила и без того бренные потерянные души, сожгла изнутри ненавистью, оставила лишь ярость. Он был один, ни родителей, ни друзей, лишь соль на щеках от выплаканных ещё давным-давно слёз. Она была одна, лишь вырванное с корнем сердце и пощёчина от беззубой, нагло улыбающейся судьбы. На, получи и распишись.





	

\- Одно твоё слово, Ванда, и я сделаю с ним всё, что захочешь. Убью или оставлю в живых, решать тебе.  
  
Голос Эрика жёсткий, властный, решительно настроенный. Пальцы дрожат от напряжения, их сводит судорогой, но ему невероятно приятно чувствовать силу, что течёт по его венам, плескается в жилах и стынет яростью в бледно-голубых глазах. Он улыбается, и губы его изгибаются в усмешке, когда он слышит, как Старк душераздирающе кричит, когда металл его брони сминается, словно консервная банка. Скрежет и стоны режут девушке уши, и ей хочется закричать в ответ, зажав их руками, но Эрик, кажется, наслаждается этим. Он дышит легко и свободно, и Ванда видит, что он готов ради неё на всё. Даже на убийство. Он осуществляет её единственное желание, так нежно лелеемое ею на протяжении нескольких долгих лет. Эрику плевать, скольких людей он погубил, за всю его жизнь их было слишком много, чтобы считать. И он готов на ещё одну жертву, лишь бы она была счастлива.  
  
Ванда закрывает глаза, стараясь не смотреть на истошно кричащего от боли Старка, что сейчас просто замурован в своём собственном костюме, который, возможно, в скором времени станет ему гробом. Но ей не спрятаться от леденящего сердце звука металла о металл и треск чужих костей, всхлипы и обрывистое дыхание на грани паники. Она чувствует страх Тони, он омывает её невероятной тоской по дому. И Ванда не испытывает ничего, кроме жалости. Но не понятно, к кому. Себе? Старку? Эрику?  
  
Ванда вздыхает и открывает полные слёз глаза, по коже толпой носятся мурашки, но не от сознания того, что враг номер один в её такой страшно одинокой жизни сейчас умрёт прямо на её глазах. Ей уже всё равно. Она, наверное, уже простила, раз ей перестал сниться Старк, захлёбывающийся собственной кровью.  
  
\- Одно твоё слово…  
  
Звучит как песня, услада для ушей, голос матери, ждущей тебя после долгой разлуки. Эрик тоже ждёт, он смотрит на неё краем глаза, готовый в любой момент сжать пальцы в кулак и покончить со Старком навсегда. Он восемнадцать долгих лет своей никчёмной жизни ждал, пока ему выпадет шанс осуществить план своей мести, он шёл к этому каждый божий день, он ждал, он верил, он жил лишь гневом, что питал его, словно молодое дерево. Он жил лишь ради этого. И он готов был помочь Ванде исполнить её мечту. Одно её слово, он сделает всё, что угодно.  
  
\- Оставь его. Он мне больше не интересен.  
  
Но её голос ножом вспарывает ему горло, он задыхается и не верит собственным ушам. Эрик поворачивает голову и смотрит на неё, удивлённо, не веря. Её лицо непроницаемо, глаза стеклянные, ветер раздувает волосы, кидает их ей на лицо, но на ресницах застыли слёзы, и он не понимает, почему.  
  
\- Отпусти.  
  
Эрик сглатывает ком, но руку не отпускает. Старк уже не кричит, не бьётся в отчаянной попытке выбраться из ловушки, что создал своими же руками, но ему всё ещё больно, а что самое главное – страшно.  
  
\- Я… хотел сделать тебе приятное. Ты жила мыслями об этом десять лет, - слова даются с трудом, Эрик не может дышать, когда Ванда утыкается ему в спину.  
  
Он боится пошевелиться, боится спугнуть её, словно птичку, внезапно севшую ему на плечо. Эрик думал, что понимал её. После смерти матери он испытывал лишь гнев и боль. Они рвали его на части, на множество мелких кусочков, но лишь сладкие мысли о мести не давали ему рассыпаться. Он думал, что он знал её чувства.  
  
\- Я простила его.  
  
Она знала, что Эрик никогда никого не прощает. Он живёт и копит обиды, он смакует перед сном во всех подробностях всё, что хотел бы сделать с врагом. Он такой, и его не изменить. Поэтому не понимает, как Ванда может простить человека, который собственными руками убил её родителей, который создал монстра, что убил её брата. Он не желает её понимать.  
  
\- Ты сказал, одно моё слово, и ты сделаешь всё, что угодно. Я прошу тебя, отпусти его. Мне уже плевать.  
  
Её голос заставляет Эрика вспомнить о матери, он смотрит на Ванду недоумённо, когда она сжимает его плечо и аккуратно касается его пальцев. Он опускает руку.  
  
\- Он того не стоит.  
  
Эрик не верит. Он слишком много лет посвятил своей мести, что не в силах теперь понять Ванду, которая с трудом, но всё же отпустила. Она научилась прощать, а он нет.  
  


***

  
  
Её глаза, зелёные, словно озеро, отражающее изумрудную листву деревьев, Эрику очень хочется в них утонуть, в этих грустных и убивающих глазах. Но больше всего ему нравится, когда Ванду заполняет гнев, пахнущий костром и кровью, и её глаза становятся ярко багровыми, обжигающими, в них Эрик видит свою смерть.  
  
Она гладит его руку, проводит холодными пальцами по бледной коже, касаясь выступающих голубых вен, и целует ненавистный номер, что впечатали под кожу сотни тысяч лет назад.  
  
214782.  
  
Чернила стёрлись, но цифры всё равно отчётливо горели между полосками вен. От прикосновения её губ сердце выводило дробь и замирало. Под веками выжигались цифры, и их хотелось стереть с предплечья. Выжечь, содрать кожу, выгрызть. Номер вместо имени напоминал лишь горькие серые дни, полные боли и страданий. Смерти. Впалые глаза матери, неживые, но тёплые, родные.  
  
Они с Вандой были похожи. Судьба забрала их любимых, распотрошила и без того бренные потерянные души, сожгла изнутри ненавистью, оставила лишь ярость. Он был один, ни родителей, ни друзей, лишь соль на щеках от выплаканных ещё давным-давно слёз. Она была одна, лишь вырванное с корнем сердце и пощёчина от беззубой, нагло улыбающейся судьбы. На, получи и распишись.  
  
Трава мокрая, по ней приятно ходить босиком и морщиться, потому что щекотно. Эрик давно не улыбался, глядя на то, как Ванда жмурится, ногами вспахивая чёрную сырую землю. Улыбка его становится шире, когда она изгибает тонкие пальцы, на которых тут же вспыхивают искры и гаснут, когда она видит его лицо. Её сила велика, она разрывает её изнутри, просится наружу, повелевает ею и пугает. Не только её. Всех, кто находится рядом. Люди её боятся, шарахаются, знают, что она натворила в Лагосе, крестятся и молятся, когда узнают на улицах, бегут, куда в страхе глядят глаза. Ванда обижается, ей неприятно, но она не жалуется. Эрик её понимает. Он каждый день испытывает это на своей шкуре. Он знает, что она чувствует.  
  
И он заставляет многочисленные кольца на её пальцах дрожать, чтобы она повторила свои движения, чтобы вновь осветила холодную ночь своей магией. И она подчиняется, словно сама создана из металла.  
  
Они похожи. Над ними обоими проводили эксперименты. Отличие лишь в том, что они с братом были добровольцами. И Эрик не может себя простить за то, что ненавидит её, ведь она просто не понимает, что он пережил. Она не в состоянии понять. Ему хочется задушить её, натянув на шее тонкую серебряную цепочку, но её глаза, полные скорби, вынуждают его не совершать ошибок.  
  
Он слишком зависим от неё, она слишком к нему привязана. Две похожие заблудшие души нашли друг друга в странном мире, что шпыняет их и так люто пытается уничтожить.  
  
\- Ты слишком жесток.  
  
Слова спелым цветком вишни расцветают на её розовых губах, и Эрик кусает их, наблюдая за тем, как они краснеют. Он знает. Жестокость подарил ему Клаус Шмидт, он с гордостью пронёс её на своих вытянутых в темноту руках.  
  
\- Ты не приспособлена для этой жизни. Но ты уже не ребёнок.  
  
Она давно об этом знает, ведь невозможно оставаться ребёнком, когда в твои широко распахнутые счастливые глаза швыряют песком.  
  
Ей нравится слушать музыку ветра, тихий звон металлических стержней друг о друга, шёпот монет и вжиканье молнии на её куртке. Его тёплые руки на своей шее и горечь страсти на своём языке, когда он целует её. Она слушает сбивчивое сердцебиение, положив голову ему на грудь, как кошка потягиваясь, когда он гладит её обнажённую спину. Ей нравится запах сигарет, что он никогда не курил, сладость чужих губ, которых он никогда не целовал, и холод его глаз, потому что она видит в них брата.  
  
Она задыхалась, глядя на то, как трубы взрываются от одного лишь его взгляда, как ложки змеями сгибаются в руках простых людей, как пули, словно с ума сошедшие пчёлы, протыкают податливые тела недругов. Она умирала, слыша затвор автоматов и грохот кастрюль, к которым Эрик никогда не прикасался. Один лишь взмах руки, и человек, с которым ты общался – покойник. Одна лишь её улыбка, и люди, что косо на них посмотрели, теперь марионетки. Один щелчок пальцами – исполнят любое твоё желание. Один лишь его взгляд – выбирай любую машину, что тебе нравится, не хочешь? Может быть, тогда самолёт?  
  
И нет смысла теперь прятаться за спинами Мстителей, так отчаянно пытавшихся защитить её то ли от самой себя, то ли от толпы разъярённых людей, то ли от закона, что так легко подписал Старк. Теперь она сама творит свою судьбу, ощущая, как в руках стынет чужая боль, и наслаждаясь этим. Слыша, как за спиной Эрик лишь лёгким движением пальцев протыкает полицейских кусками арматуры.  
  
За их спинами – сотни, если не тысячи, таких же, как они. Ответственность за судьбы презираемых и отвергнутых. Ощущение свободы, когда миллиарды, что кидали в них камни, падут под их натиском. Ванде не смешно: она остановила Эрика от убийства Старка, чтобы он увидел мир, который содрогнется от их мощи. Какая ирония. Она смотрит на решительно настроенного Магнето, и понимает, что впитала его суть: она теперь его копия.  
  
В их таких похожих друг на друга глазах расцветала ядовитая радость отчаяния, на одинаковых губах – усмешка предчувствия страшных перемен. В её теле текла его кровь. Яблоко от яблони.


End file.
